Choose Me
by Alcoholic Bitch
Summary: Ambos tenían a alguien a quien amar, pero casi sin pensarlo se fijaron en el otro. Ahora les tocara una de las decisiones más difíciles, escoger entre dos personas. Contiene varios OC'S. Principalmente DarylxOC, puede llegar a contener RickxOC.
1. Prologo

Todo estaba en llamas, un calor abrumador se apodero de mi cuerpo, debe ser por el fuego, pensé. Sin embargo ese no era momento de preocuparse por el fuego, más bien; era momento de preocuparse por quienes estaban dentro de las llamas. Mi familia. Grité sumergida en la desesperación. Pedí ayuda pero al parecer todos estaban ocupados, tratando de sobrevivir ante lo que había en las calles. Escuchaba gritos dentro de la casa que se incendiaba, gritos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo inexistentes. Se acabó. Caí de rodillas al piso, llorando y gritando a todo pulmón, quería ir y fundirme con el fuego, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Desperté sobresaltada. Me encontraba sudando y mi respiración era agitada. De nuevo soñaba con aquello, más bien, tendría que llamarlo pesadilla, pero debido a lo que vivía todos los días no sabía si había algo peor que eso.

En ese momento alguien abrió la cremallera de la tienda en la que me encontraba. Una muchacha de cabello corto asomó la cabeza. Sonreí y le hice una seña para que entrara.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la recién llegada. Su cabello rojo se oscurecía por la oscuridad al interior de la tienda.

– Sí, estoy bien… solo… solo es el sueño, otra vez –Me llevé una mano a la frente limpiando el sudor con el dorso de mi mano.

– Pues no me sorprende – La del cabello corto se acercó más y se sentó a mi lado – Alex, lamento decirte esto, pero te toca la guardia.

– No te preocupes, enseguida voy – Salí de la bolsa de dormir y me preparé para salir de la tienda de campaña, pero apenas puse un pie afuera sentí como Nirvana me rodeaba con sus brazos.

– Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso – Susurró cerca de mí oreja.

– Lo sé… yo… solo necesito aire fresco – Me gire para sonreírle y acto seguido la bese suavemente en los labios. – Tu intenta dormir un rato.

– Vale.

Podía recordar cómo comenzó todo. Los gritos desesperados, los llantos tanto de adultos como por parte de los niños. El fuego, si, fuego. Las pérdidas. Las muertes. Y finalmente los "podridos", como los solía llamar. Todo era una pesadilla de la cual estaba segura no iba a despertar por más que lo deseara.

La realidad me golpeo de frente cuando supe que todas las personas que conocía estaban muertas. Algunas desaparecidas, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, sería de idiotas pensar que podrían estar vivas. Pero aprendí a sobrevivir sin ellas, a la fuerza; pero lo hice.

Una vez afuera de la tienda me invadió el frio, por suerte estaba abrigada, sin embargo pasar de estar dentro de una bolsa de dormir caliente al frio del exterior era un golpe duro, solo esperaba no resfriarme.

– ¡Alex! – Ese era mi nombre, más bien Alexandra, sin embargo todos me llamaban Alex.

– ¡Tom! – Exclame con entusiasmo al ver a mi rubio amigo. Este llevaba un rifle en las manos y me sonreía abiertamente. - ¿Serás mi compañero de vigía en esta agradable mañana?

– Por supuesto, siéntete honrada.

– Me volveré más gay estando contigo – Le solté mientras sonreía. De pronto le tomé el peso a la situación. Él tenía el rifle entre sus manos, eso significaba lo peor para mí. – No me digas que me toca a mí.

– No te lo diré si no quieres, pero supongo que ya lo sabes - El rubio me miro con una sonrisa ladina y puso una mano en mi hombro – Yo los diviso y tu les partes el cráneo.

– Mierda.

Y lo repito mentalmente. Mierda. Eso significaba solo una cosa. Tendría que estar cerca de ellos, de los podridos. Resignada tomé mi machete y me acerque de nuevo a Thomas. Me daba miedo estar cerca de los podridos, aun después de todo este tiempo, era aterrador tenerlos casi en frente. Prefería dispararles desde una distancia prudente, aunque nunca tuve una excelente precisión a la hora de disparar, además, debíamos ser lo más rigurosos posibles con las municiones, eran escasas.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún accidente, aparecieron unos que otros podridos, sin embargo nada que Thomas y yo no pudiéramos manejar, no éramos unos expertos, solo estábamos acostumbrados a lidiar con ellos, el más que yo.

– ¿Cómo les va? – Era Nirvana, al parecer había despertado.

– Si sacamos el hecho de que ahora estas aquí, todo va de viento en popa – Pronunció Thomas con un tonó de diversión en su voz.

– Tan encantador como siempre – Respondió Nirvana, dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro a nuestro querido amigo.

– Al parecer nuestra líder está de buen humor - Soltó Tom mientras se sobaba el hombro – ¿Dormiste bien?

– Lo mejor que se puede dormir en estos días – Nirvana siempre era algo cruda con la realidad, mantenía los pies sobre la tierra y siempre se preocupaba por el grupo. Por algo era nuestra líder. Una líder bastante joven, pues apenas tenía 28 años.

– ¿Dónde está Kyle? – Thomas cambio el tema abruptamente, no le gustaba aceptar la realidad de estos días.

– Adivinen – Me giré en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz cansada. Ahí se encontraba un hombre alto, de unos 35 años, piel clara, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. No era nada más ni nadie menos que nuestro amargado amigo Kyle.

- Hey Kyle – Saludé de la mejor manera posible. Aunque lleváramos alrededor de 6 meses juntos no lograba acostumbrarme a el. Me había salvado la vida más de una vez, de hecho era la primera persona a la cual conocí después de quedar completamente sola pérdida en este apocalipsis.

Kyle me ignoro y se dirigió a Thomas, le quito el rifle de las manos y el otro ni si quiera le hizo un comentario al respecto. Thomas era algo así como mi mejor amigo, teníamos edades similares. Mientras yo tenía 25 años –Supongo, mi cumpleaños debió haber sido alrededor de 3 meses atrás – el tenía 24, era el más joven de nuestro pequeño grupo, al menos entre los hombres, la más pequeña del grupo tenía 17 años, esa era Lisbeth.

– Déjame adivinar ¿Vas de caza? – Preguntó Nirvana.

– Exacto – Murmuro el pelinegro, sin embargo de pronto se giró para observarnos a Nirvana y a mi. – Está vez necesito que alguien vaya conmigo.

Por favor que no sea yo, que no sea yo, por favor no.

– Alexandra, ven conmigo.

Mierda.

– ¿Para qué me necesitas? – Pregunté con la esperanza de zafarme del asunto.

– Necesito que alguien me cubra la espalda.

– ¿Desde cuándo necesitas que alguien cuide de ti? – Respondí.

– Tú solo cierra la boca y sígueme.

Mire con ojos suplicantes a Nirvana y esta solo se encogió de hombros y se disculpó con una sonrisa cansada. Sin más me resigne y acto seguido me dirigí hacia la bolsa de armas y tome una pistola además de unas cuantas balas que me guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta junto a la pistola.

– Lleva tu machete también – Me aconsejo Thomas.

– Lo haré.

Sin muchas palabras de despedidas, seguí a Kyle que ya comenzaba adentrarse en el bosque. Caminamos unos quince minutos y yo estaba totalmente desorientada. Rara vez me adentraba en el bosque, por suerte iba con Kyle que podría orientarme para volver al mini campamento que teníamos. Sin embargo no entendía porque no parábamos de caminar, de hecho no había visualizado ningún ciervo o conejo que pudiéramos cazar, y por alguna extraña razón ningún podrido nos "deleito" con su presencia. No hice comentario al respecto y seguí caminando, hundida en mis pensamientos y sin mirar a mi acompañante, pero después de caminar otros 15 minutos más, me harte.

– Hasta cuando tenemos que seguir caminando?

Me gire para encarar a Kyle, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verlo por ningún lado. Y casi enseguida comencé ha asustarme. Estaba en medio del bosque, sola, solo acompañada por mi machete y una pistola. No sabía como volver al campamento. Debí de perder a Kyle al estar perdida en mis pensamientos. Mierda y más mierda. Veamos, tenía que hacer algo, intentar volver al campamento por mi propia cuenta o comenzar a gritar. Ninguna idea me parecía factible.

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito. No parecía ser tan lejano, prácticamente lo escuche a mi lado. Era un grito de mujer ¿Podría ser Nirvana o Lisbeth que salieron en mi búsqueda? Y si así es ¿Por qué gritaban? No lo pensé mucho más y corrí en dirección al grito antes de que fuera tarde.

Visualice algo. Un podrido. Y no es que sea suicida o algo, pero corrí en dirección a el con mi machete bien sujetado y otro grito se hizo presente. Esta vez pude sentirlo ahí mismo. Miré al podrido y además de eso vislumbre a una mujer en el piso, debió de haber tropezado y ahora estaba a merced del monstruo. No podía permitir que la mataran frente a mis ojos. Tomé impulso, me acerque lo suficiente al podrido, me arme de valor y fuerzas, lo suficiente como para acertarle un machetazo de lleno en el cráneo. Este se paralizo, y pronto cayó al piso.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté agitada a la mujer que se encontraba en el piso. Siempre me agitaba después del subidón de adrenalina que me provocaba el acercarme a un podrido. No sé si la mujer me respondió o no, porque escuche algo que capto más mi atención. Gruñidos.

Me giré para comprobar que un poco más allá, entre los árboles, se acercaban unos 5 podridos.

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, whatever (?)**

**Quería escribir una historia de TWD hace tieeeeeeempo! pero como la única pareja que me gusta es DarylxCarl me dije "Me van a matar si publico alguna historia de ellos dos" así que aquí me tienen, escribiendo una historia de un OC dslakdjaskldjaslkdas D: nunca pensé que alguna vez escribiría sobre algún OC puesto a que no suelen agradarme, pero decidí hacerlo como un reto persona xD y eso (?) gracias por leer :3**

**Esto se sitúa al final de la segunda temporada por si las dudas :3**


	2. Reencuentros

No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, por lo cual hice lo que me instinto me dicto. Le tendí la mano a la mujer en el piso, sin observarlas detalladamente, ésta la tomo, así rápidamente se levantó del piso. No le solté la mano y comencé a correr con ella en dirección contraria a la que venían los podridos. No sé cuánto corrí, pero no me parecía lo suficiente. Podía sentir a más podridos tras de mí, todo gracias a esos gruñidos tan característicos y repugnantes.

Presentía que mi hora había llegado, no sé cómo pude pensar que tendría una chance de sobrevivir en éste mundo. Lo que más me dolía era no poder despedirme de Nirvana, la persona con la cual había conocido lo que los otros llamaban como "amor". Me enamoré de la chica casi sin pensarlo, y aunque desde pequeña me inculcaron que enamorarse de alguien de tu mismo sexo era pecado, no pude evitarlo. Ella me ofreció protección, tenía una presencia imponente, y por sobre todo lo demás, me quería a pesar de todas las cosas. Pero ahora estaba siendo perseguida por unos 5 caminantes, y quizás se habían unido más, no habían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

– ¡Ah! – Sentí una fuerza arrastrarme al piso, donde finalmente termine. La mujer había tropezado y me llevo con ella en el camino. Lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue levantarme, sin embargo sentí un gruñido a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza para observar mejor y teníamos a un podrido casi encima. Me paralicé.

– ¡Cúbranse! – Reconocí esa voz. Le hice caso y agache la cabeza, cubriendo con un brazo a la mujer. Escuché un disparo, y sentí un peso extra encima. Con cuidado levante la cabeza y me alarme al ver un rostro putrefacto a pocos centímetros del mío, me obligué a tragarme mi asombro y a no emitir sonido alguno, y al parecer, la mujer había hecho lo mismo.

– ¡Qué asco! – Murmuré y con fuerza quité al podrido que yacía sobre nosotras.

– ¿Eres idiota o el apocalipsis te ha afectado el cerebro? – Nuestro misterioso salvador, aunque no era un misterio para mí, se acercó a nosotras. Se trataba de Kyle. Antes de que pudiera responderle prosiguió. – Si tienes uno de esos monstruos encima, lo que debes hacer es dispararle ¡Es algo lógico!

– Yo… – No se me ocurría que decirle, aún estaba algo aturdida, demasiada adrenalina en menos de una hora. Pero, después de todo, él tenía razón, era algo lógico atinar a dispararles, y yo, como una idiota, me había paralizado. Sin decir nada más, me levanté del piso, ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté nuevamente a la mujer, ahora si dispuesta a escucharla.

– Si, muchas gracia… – Noté que la mujer se paralizo, y seguí su mirada para notar que era lo que la hizo reaccionar así. Kyle le estaba apuntando con el rifle.

– ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! – Pronuncie y me pare entre la mujer y el arma de Kyle.

– Apártate Alexandra, ya has hecho demasiadas estupideces por un día – Contesto el aludido con voz firme.

– ¡No! – Estaba enfadada, la mujer acababa de pasar por una experiencia horrible y Kyle la trataba de ese modo – Estuvo a punto de morir, esto no es necesario.

– ¿Te mordieron? – Kyle ignoro mi pregunta y se dirigió a la mujer. Esta negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Entonces fui consciente, quizás estuve todo este tiempo con alguien infectado. No pude evitar girarme y observar a la mujer de pies a cabeza, verificando si estaba mordida o no. Al no ver nada incriminador, suspiré aliviada.

– Ella está bien Kyle, baja el arma – Algo enfurruñado Kyle bajo lentamente su arma, aun mirando con desconfianza a la mujer.

– Les aconsejo que salgamos de aquí, en cualquier momento pueden llegar más zombies - Dijo Kyle, observando a sus espaldas para comprobar si no venía nadie, o nada.

Sin más, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar. Le hice una seña a la mujer para que caminara detrás de Kyle y delante de mí. En el camino encontramos a unos cuantos podridos desprevenidos de los cuales pudimos encargarnos (más bien Kyle se encargó de la mayoría). Todos nos manteníamos en silencio mientras caminábamos, yo algo avergonzada, pues Kyle nuevamente me había salvado la vida, y la mujer quizás no se sentía segura con nosotros. Finalmente luego de unos 15 minutos, visualicé al campamento.

– ¡Ahí vienen! – Ese era Thomas, al parecer ya nos había visto. Caminamos un poco más hasta encontrarnos con Nirvana, Thomas y Lisbeth.

– ¡Alex! – Antes de poder ni si quiera notarlo, Lisbeth se me había abalanzado encima y colgado de mi cuello – ¡Estaba tan preocupada! – Y como siempre, la muchacha esclava de sus emociones, se echó a llorar. Suspiré y le di palmaditas en la espalda.

– Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien – Susurré, aunque todavía no podía creerme el hecho de estar viva, por poco y no la cuento, pero decidí no decir nada, no quería preocupar a nadie, y esperaba a que Kyle tampoco.

– ¿Nirvana? – Todos nos giramos en dirección a aquella voz, era la mujer que habíamos salvado.

– ¡Oh Dios mio, Carol! – Nirvana corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazo. No sentí celos, solo estaba algo confundida. La supuesta Carol, le devolvió el abrazo y murmuraban cosas que no alcancé a escuchar.

– ¡Qué emotivo! – Soltó Tom, sonriendo de medio lado. Pero en su sonrisa se notaba que tampoco entendía nada.

– Ya sé que sonará algo estúpido – Mire a Kyle, para asegurarme de que haya escuchado aquello – Pero… ¿Sé conocen de algún lado? – Pregunté.

Las mujeres aludidas se separaron y sonrieron. Nirvana soltó una risilla y afirmó con la cabeza.

– Antes de que ocurriera todo esto, éramos vecinas - Habló la mujer, que ahora sabíamos se llamaba Carol.

– ¿Y dónde está tu marido? ¡Oh! ¿Y Sophia? – La mujer guardo silencio y bajo el rostro. Enseguida supe lo que ocurría, y al parecer los demás también se dieron cuenta. No tenía idea de quien era Sophia, pero por la reacción de la mujer, debió haber sido alguien muy importante.

– Yo… mierda, lo siento Carol – Nirvana le puso una mano en el hombro y la mujer puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella, levanto el rostro, sonriendo tristemente.

Después de eso Nirvana y la mujer se fueron a una de las tiendas de campañas para conversar, supongo. Kyle y Lisbeth se fueron a hacer la guardia, aunque Lisbeth fuera una chica muy joven, sensible, y algo infantil, era muy buena disparando, así que no me preocupe por ella, o al menos no demasiado. Thomas y yo nos dirigimos donde estaban las rocas y la leña amontonada, donde se encontraba nuestra fogata por las noches.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Tom fue el primero en hablar.

– Casi nos matan – Fui sincera, estaba segura de que él no le diría nada a los demás.

– Podría hacerte un escándalo, pero como te veo bien, no lo haré – Dijo el rubio, sonriendo, de seguro intentaba quitarle peso a la situación para no perturbarme más de lo que estaba.

– Gracias Tom, eres genial – Dije con sinceridad nuevamente, me costaba abrirme con las personas, o demostrar algún tipo de afecto, pero por alguna razón me era más fácil expresarme con Thomas.

– No, tú lo eres – Bromeo Tom usando un tono de voz afeminado. Reí y le golpee cariñosamente el hombro.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, nos turnábamos para hacer la guardia, e incluso Carol ayudo a Nirvana a hacer uno de los turnos de guardia. No tenía idea de que tanto habían hablado dentro de la tienda, y sé que tendría que estar celosa, pero por alguna razón no me molesto en lo absoluto. Confiaba en Nirvana.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y todos nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata para comer. Comimos tranquilamente, echando bromas, sobre todo por parte de Thomas, y como era de esperarse Kyle ni se inmuto, aunque lo pude sorprender sonriendo levemente en una ocasión. Terminamos de comer, y Carol parecía sentirse a gusto, pero luego de un rato cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación. Nirvana lo notó y se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención, funciono de inmediato, pues todos dirigimos la mirada a su persona.

– Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles – Empezó Nirvana.

– ¿Estás embarazada? – Ese fue Tom, no pude evitar mirarlo y sonreírle, no le gustaban los ambientes tensos.

– ¡Mierda Tom! Esto es serio – Nirvana frunció el ceño y volvió a aclararse la garganta. – Carol tiene un grupo. – Todos asentimos con la cabeza, era fácil de comprender, era casi imposible que una mujer sobreviviera sola tanto tiempo – Y quiere volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros – Eso también era fácil de comprender.

– ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo éste asunto? – Preguntó Kyle, con su amargura natural.

– Quiero que se unan a nuestro grupo – Fue Carol la que contesto. Eso si me pillo desprevenida ¿Unirnos a otro grupo? No soy muy buena con las personas, no se me da bien interactuar con los demás.

– Suena bien para mí – Contestó Tom. Le mire con preocupación y éste lo notó, por lo cual me sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

– ¡Para mí también! – Exclamó Lisbeth.

– Hagan lo que quieran – Ese fue Kyle, y eso si me sorprendió. Ahora solo quedaba yo, y los demás también lo notaron, pues todos me observaban fijamente.

– Supongo que… ¿está bien? – Y lo tomaron cómo una afirmación, pues todos soltaron un ruidito de euforia y sonrieron, todos a excepción de Kyle.

– ¿Cuántos son en tu grupo? – Preguntó Lisbeth.

– Son 9, 10 contándome. - Le respondió la mujer de cabellos grises. Thomas solto un silbido sorprendido ante la cifra, de verdad eran muchos.

– Todo decidido, partiremos mañana por la mañana, despierten temprano para quitar las tiendas y empacar todo lo que llevaremos – Todos asentimos.

Estuvimos un rato más conversando de temas varios, incluso Kyle opinaba de vez en cuando. Finalmente el fuego comenzó ha apagarse y decidimos que era hora de dormir, exceptuando a Nirvana, que se quedaría haciendo la guardia. Compartí la tienda con Carol, no hablamos mucho antes de dormir, las dos estábamos lo bastante agotadas y nos dormimos enseguida. Soñé nuevamente con el fuego, consumiendo todo a su alrededor y llevándose todo lo que era importante para mí. Desperté de un salto y sudando. No sabía qué hora eran, pero decidí salir de la tienda para ayudar a Nirvana con la guardia.

Abrí la cremallera de la tienda y asome la cabeza por la apertura, solo para encontrarme con una ballesta frente a mi rostro. Parpadee unas cuantas veces para entender la situación, hasta caí en cuenta de que alguien me estaba apuntando una ballesta directo a la cara.

Mierda.

**El segundo/primer capitulo! WOOOOOOOOOOOOW! –grita completamente sola- Graaaaaaaacias, muchísimas graaaaaaacias por los reviews :'D no saben cuánto me emocione al verlos x'3 sdklajdas nunca creí que me comentarían 4 personas *A* fue algo like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! D8" (?) lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo uwu no lo tenía escrito pues no sabía cómo le iría a la historia, y además la escuela me consumeeeee ;_; Sin más, les dejo :D nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo x3**


	3. Nuevas caras

Vamos, vamos ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa rápido! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué demonios hago?! Nunca me había encontrado en una situación similar. Los podridos eran una cosa, ellos eran algo torpes, incluso hay algunos que no te atacan si es que no los molestas. Pero esto era distinto, el único ser que podría manejar una ballesta en estos tiempos, era un humano. Y la mayoría de los humanos son inteligentes, al menos más que los podridos. Tengo pocas posibilidades. Una de ellas es meter mi cabeza dentro de la tienda y cerrar la cremallera, pero no serviría de mucho, la persona que me apunta con esta cosa podría entrar fácilmente. Podría gritar ¡Si, gritar!

– No se te ocurra abrir la boca – Bien, al parecer mi atacante me leyó la mente o algo por el estilo, así que apenas comencé a abrir la boca, la cerré. – Sal de la tienda.

Y tal cual perro le obedecí, con cuidado, y sin dejar de mirar el arma, comencé a salir lentamente de la tienda, y para mi desgracia, la ballesta seguía todos mis movimientos. Aunque pronto recordé que la ballesta no era mi más grande problema, el problema era quien manejaba esta extraña arma. Levanté la vista y me topé con la agresiva mirada de un hombre de cabello castaño. No parecía ser un debilucho, de hecho se veía intimidante, no tenía oportunidad con él.

– ¡Alex! – Al escuchar esa voz no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Me giré para comprobar de quien se trataba y efectivamente era quien me esperaba. Nirvana. La mujer estaba un poco más allá, siendo apuntada con una pistola, la cual sostenía un hombre de raza negra. Dios, el tipo de la ballesta no era el único. Quizás habían más de los que veía ahí.

¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? ¿Qué es lo que querían de nosotros? ¿Nos querían robar lo poco que teníamos? Eran algunas de las preguntan que circulaban por mi mente en esos instantes. Al parecer no habían encontrado a los demás y agradecí a Dios por eso. Pero no podía estar tranquila, la tienda en la cual me encontraba tenía la apertura abierta y adentro se encontraba Carol, si la encontraban ella también estaría en peligro. Tenía que hacer algo.

– Daryl, registra la tienda, yo te cubro – Habló el hombre de piel oscura y luego me dirigió la mirada – No te muevas o tu amiga será quien lo lamente.

Mierda y más mierda. Debo pensar, debo pensar, debo pensar. De pronto me sentí más sensible corporalmente hablando y podía sentir cada respiro, cada sonido, cada movimiento y gracias a ello percibí un peso extra a mi costado derecho. Observé de reojo a Nirvana y ésta observaba fijamente el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Y de pronto lo recordé.

– Me sorprende que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo – Era la voz de Nirvana, le hablaba al hombre que le apuntaba con el arma – En las películas, los negros son los primeros en morir – Ella lo estaba distrayendo, era mi oportunidad.

– ¿Carol? – El hombre de la ballesta habló, pero no le presté atención. Actué de manera rápida. Saqué la pistola que guardé en mi bolsillo el día anterior, cuando se supone que Kyle y yo íbamos de caza. Le quité el seguro a la pistola y le apunté al hombre que respondía a Daryl, cerré los ojos, y disparé.

Todo lo demás, pasó lentamente frente a mis ojos. Un grito por parte del hombre que le apuntaba a Nirvana, un grito de Carol, y un grito –Que sonó más bien como un gruñido– del hombre supuestamente llamado Daryl. Sentí unos brazos rodearme y abrazarme firmemente. Yo por mi parte no apartaba la vista del hombre al que le acababa de disparar. Este se llevaba una mano al hombro y gruñía. Mierda, no lo maté, yo y mi estúpida puntería. Pero pronto eso no me preocupó, lo que me preocupó es que Carol salió rápidamente de la tienda a socorrer al hombre que ahora yacía sentado en el piso.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Daryl! –Pronunció Carol. Un momento…

Miré a la persona que me abrazaba, ahora no tan firmemente, y se trataba de Nirvana por supuesto. Esta miró la escena y luego me miró a mí, volvió a mirar la escena y luego se mordió el labio. Hice lo mismo que ella un par de veces, hasta que capté la situación. Obviamente Carol conocía a ese sujeto, por lo tanto, el debió haber sido un miembro de su grupo. _Fuck_.

¿El que hacer a continuación? Ni idea. Nirvana me soltó y camino a paso dudoso hasta donde se encontraba Carol, el hombre de piel oscura y el herido. Yo por mi parte me quede quieta en el lugar donde estaba parada. Probablemente nunca había jodido tanto una situación, y eso es bastante decir, pues soy muy torpe. Pude observar que el hombre al cual le había disparado, se volteó para dirigirme una mirada llena de odio. Genial, felicidades Alexandra, la has jodido de sobremanera. Después de esto me sería imposible integrarme al grupo de Carol.

Pronto de unieron más personas a la escena, entre ellos estaban todos los de mi grupo, y dos personas más, un anciano y un hombre esbelto. Observaron la escena con cuidado, y de pronto noté varias miradas sobre mí. Veamos, era algo obvio, un hombre desangrándose y un poco más allá, de pie, una mujer con un arma en la mano. Enseguida solté el arma y la deje caer al piso.

– Alexandra ¿Qué pasó? – La voz de Kyle llego hasta mi y me despabilé. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y me entraron ganas de llorar. En un momento pensé que hacía bien al dispararle a ese hombre, nos estaban amenazando después de todo, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza que iba a ser un miembro del grupo de Carol.

– Fue un accidente – Hablo Nirvana por mi.

– Está perdiendo demasiada sangre, hay que extraer la bala y cauterizar la herida – Miré en dirección a la procedencia de esa voz y noté que era el anciano el que hablaba.

– Solo hazlo rápido – Gruñó el hombre que se llevó una bala en el hombro por mi culpa.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pronunció con firmeza el hombre esbelto, dirigiéndose a Carol. Por el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba enojado, quizás preocupado, pero más que nada enojado. Carol con lágrimas en los ojos negó con la cabeza y miro a Nirvana pidiendo ayuda.

– Ellos nos amenazaron, Alex pensaba que nos estaba protegiendo a todos, fue un accidente…- La voz de Nirvana disminuyo mediante las palabras salían de su boca. Con eso supongo que quedaba claro lo que pasó.

– ¿Alex es la chica de cabello negro? – Habló el hombre dirigiéndome una mirada despectiva. Yo tragué saliva y observe al hombre con temor. Este solo suspiro y se inclinó al lado del herido. – ¿Alguien tiene un mechero? – Preguntó.

Nirvana rebusco entre sus bolsillos y le entrego un mechero plateado al hombre. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para encontrarme con Tom, este me tomó de la mano y me llevo lejos de la escena. Nos sentamos en unos troncos que habían en el suelo y suspiré.

– La he jodido Tom – Dije con angustia.

– Fue un accidente, cielo, no tienes que preocuparte… demasiado – Mi expresión fue suficiente como para que el captara y se callara. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que yo abrí la boca.

– Todos los de ese grupo deben odiarme – Me lamenté.

– Mira el lado positivo – Lo miré confundida y el prosiguió – Ahora tendrás mucha atención del hombre al cual le disparaste.

– ¿Y eso en que ayuda? – Pregunté.

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo viste? ¡Esta cómo quiere! – Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

– ¡Tom! No es momento para tus ataques homosexuales. Además, el tipo era viejo. – Dije cruzándome de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

– Pues está cómo el vino – Esta vez no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, era obvio que Thomas buscaba hacerme reír, el siempre intentando animarme.

– Piensa, eres mi mejor amigo, el me odia, te odiara a ti también, no tienes oportunidad con el – Le seguí el juego solo para que el hiciera un puchero.

Pasamos una hora conversando sobre los métodos de conquista de mí rubio amigo. Para entonces casi no recordaba todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente y me encontraba mucho más relajada. Pero alguien tendría que traerme a la realidad y ese era Kyle, que apareció justo cuando Thomas y yo reíamos a carcajadas.

– Lamento arruinarles la fiesta, pero Rick quiere hablar contigo – Me dijo.

– ¿Quién demonios es Rick? – Pregunte, y no tardó en hacer su aparición el hombre de figura esbelta. Ahora que lo observo mejor, tiene esa barba que te queda cuando pasas días sin afeitarte, y no lo culpo, era difícil afeitarse en estos días. Kyle le hizo un gesto a Thomas para que se retirara, y este antes de irse me susurro un "Buena suerte" y se fue junto con Kyle.

– ¿Cómo está? – Fui la primera en hablar y el hombre sonrió desanimado. Se sentó a mi lado y estuvo unos segundos callado.

– Sobrevivirá, Daryl es fuerte – Me respondió.

– Yo no quise hacerlo, yo pensé…

– Tranquila, fue un accidente, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu caso –Le sonreí sin ganas y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Escuche que salvaste a Carol.

– Más bien estuve a punto de hacer que nos mataran a las dos…

– Al parecer te tienes muy poca confianza – Me respondió observándome de reojo. No le respondí y nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

– Creo que iré a ver cómo sigue todo – Hice indicio de levantarme del tronco cuando el hombre habló.

– Nadie te guarda rencor - Lo miré sorprendida y luego desvié la mirada – Deberías hablar con Daryl, aclarar las cosas, tu sabes.

No tenía nada de ganas de hablar con ese hombre. Me daba algo de miedo y vergüenza más que nada. Pero era necesario, por algo éste hombre me lo estaba diciendo. Sin más suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Me levante del tronco y camine en dirección al centro del campamento. Pude divisar a mis compañeros haciendo vida social con el hombre de piel oscura y el anciano, y un poco más allá a Carol y al famoso Daryl sentados en un tronco.

Tomé aire y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban Carol y Daryl. De verdad no quería hacer esto, lo juro, pero supongo que era realmente necesario. O quizás no, podría darme la vuelta y volver a los troncos, decirle a Rick que ya hablé con Daryl y que ahora éramos los mejores amigos, pero sería difícil de creer. Finalmente llegué a donde se encontraban y pude observar mejor la escena. Carol tenía una de las manos de Daryl entre las suyas y con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

Me sentí cómo una intrusa arruinando un tierno momento. Por lo tanto me sentía incomoda. Me quedé ahí, quieta, esperando el momento oportuno para decir algo, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta de mi presencia, así que finalmente decidí irme. Me gire y di un paso, me fui de bruces al piso.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamé, al parecer había tropezado con una piedra. ¡Malditas piedras! Ahora aparte de arruinar un íntimo momento me hacían ver como una estúpida.

– Alex ¿Estás bien? – Era Carol que yacía inclinada a mi lado, intentando ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Tome una de sus manos y me puse de pie, sacudiéndome la ropa que estaba llena de tierra.

– Si, lo siento – No sabía ni porque mi disculpaba, supongo que por arruinar el tierno momento que ellos compartían. Hablando de ellos, recordé a Daryl. Lo miré de reojo y este me observaba, me dirigio una mirada llena de frialdad.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Fue Daryl quien habló.

– Yo... – Me intimidaba, lo admito. Pero tenía que hacer pronto mi cometido para librarme de él lo más rápido posible – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Pues yo no lo necesito – Respondió de mala gana. Observándolo mejor, vi que tenía el hombro vendado, y lo más curioso - Digo curioso por no haberme fijado antes - es que tenía el torso desnudo. Eso me intimidaba más todavía, de seguro si Thomas estuviera aquí echaría alguna broma sobre el cuerpo de "muerte" que el mayor se gastaba.

– Los dejo solos – Dijo amablemente Carol, sonriendo y dándose la media vuelta para irse. No quería que ella se fuera, no era necesario que se fuera, podía quedarse aquí y así me daría más ánimos para hablar con este tipo.

– Bien, si quieres decir algo, dilo ahora – No me senté a su lado, porque siendo sincera me daba miedo que me fuera a morder o algo.

– Solo quería disculparme – Dije mirando al suelo, pateando una piedra.

– Ya lo hiciste, ahora largo – Fue su seca respuesta.

– ¿Al menos me perdonas? – Pregunte un poco frustrada, esta vez mirándolo a él y no al piso.

– Bah, lo que sea – Respondió desviando la mirada. No sabía si tenia que irme o no, por lo cual me quedé ahí quieta intentando mirar cualquier cosa menos a el. Era un silencio bastante incomodo, era obvio que el tipo me odiaba, y quizás hubiese sido peor si Carol no hubiese estado antes con él.

– Y… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté para romper el silencio.

– ¿Acaso te importa?

– No habría preguntado si no me importara.

– ¿Por qué rayos te importa? – Preguntó duramente.

– Porque… ¿Me preocupo? – No sabía si eso contaba cómo respuestas. Daryl solo fruncio el ceño y me observo fijamente - ¿Qué pasa?

– Olvídate chica, no estoy interesado en ti.

– ¿Qué? – Tenía una idea de lo que me estaba intentando decir, pero no quería creérmelo.

– Siempre empiezan con la preocupación, entonces esperan que con eso les habrán su corazón cómo en las mierdas de cuentos de hadas, simplemente olvídalo, no tengo intención de fijarme en ti - Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a todos?

– ¡¿Crees que yo estoy interesada en ti?! ¡¿Por qué alguien joven cómo yo se fijaría en un viejo cómo tú?! – Daryl chasqueo la lengua y me fulmino con la mirada todo para luego ignorarme. ¿De verdad creía que estaba interesada en él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico? O quizás yo me comporte como si estuviera interesada en él, quizás fue mi culpa. Cómo sea, me gire para irme y di unos pocos pasos cuando escuche al hombre hablar.

– Gracias por salvar a Carol – Dijo para mi sorpresa. No supe que decir. Finalmente sin decir nada, me retiré.

Tenía dos cosas claras. Daryl era un idiota y segundo, estaba enamorado de Carol.

**Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento por la demora ;A; tuve una serie de accidentes en la semana que no me permitieron escribir el capítulo. Por lo tanto lo escribí apresuradamente hoy D': SÉ que está bien FAIL .-. pero lo intente hacer un poco más largo para disculparme por la demora x'D muchas gracias por leer y comentarme *-* les amo (?) Nos vemos hasta la próxima x3**


End file.
